


Kiss Me

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [47]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Kiss Me

It’s only been a month since he was gone and he makes sure to contact you everyday and let you know he’s okay. Sometimes the videos are short because he’s in between things and sometimes if you’re both lucky, they’re longer and very explicit. 

You text him to see if he’s ok and also to see when he’d have the time to chat. No response. You don’t expect one, he rarely has time to respond to you. When you talk it’s him who makes the first move.

You go and watch some tv, and then once you’re done with that you read a book. You begin to panic because he should’ve contacted you by now. You go make yourself some tea, the tea he bought you. “Think of me with each sip you take,” the note said.

Nothing you’re doing is quelling the panic you’re experiencing. You begin to tremble, your stupid nervous tick starts to rear it’s ugly head. You run to the bathroom and vomit up half of your meal from earlier. You cry over the toilet bowl. _So attractive._ You turn on the bath and figure that maybe a relaxing bath would help. Turns out baths aren’t that relaxing when you’re crying for the majority of them. You get out and wrap yourself up in a towel and storm to the bedroom.

You look at your phone again, nothing. It takes a lot of willpower to not smash it against the wall. You practically hurl yourself into bed and sob into your pillow. _Just like in high school._ You fall asleep but even that doesn’t last long.

You feel a small nudge on your arm and you swat at it. You mumble a few incoherent words and turn around.

“I’d figure you’d want to see me.”

You try to shake the sleepiness off, try to remember that voice.

“Babygirl…”

“Rafe?”

“Who else?” His voice was like honey and you nearly melted when you heard it.

You jolt up in bed and look over to him. “Rafe, oh my God, I can’t believe it. You’re back and early. I mean I messaged you and you never messaged me back. I was so worried, I mean if you saw me you’d probably be disgusted but I promise I don’t do this all the time. I was just so worried after last time and…”

He grabs you and stares at you with a lustful grin, “Just shut up and kiss me.” He pulls you in and darts his tongue between your lips. You face burns as the kiss intensifies. You begin to peel each other’s clothes off until both of you are exploring each other’s bodies again.

“Welcome back, Rafe.”

“And what a great welcome that was.”


End file.
